transcriptionfandomcom-20200213-history
TV/Supergirl (2015)/318
I broke into your lab for Supergirl. I trust you. That wasn't Lex's Kryptonite. I figured out how to make it. exhales Wow. And I thought I had a nice view from my office. It's nice waking up with you. Ever think about getting your own place? I mean, you're kinda slumming it here at the moment. When I first moved to National City, I didn't know if I was gonna stay. Lex was in prison, the company was in shambles. I didn't know if I was gonna put down roots, settle down, in case the city rejected me. Well, it's been two years. I think it's safe to say that you can sign your own lease. Even with Supergirl thinking the worst of me? -What does she know? -chuckles Asking you to spy on me? -What do I know? -chuckle I'm really glad I can tell you my secrets now. Of course, you can. Me, too. grunts Where is the child? Where's Ruby Arias? grunting Where is she-- You'll never find her. groans music playing J'onzz I went to the market yesterday, Father. I bought some of those cocoa beans. I thought we could mix them up with some of those Sidamo Guji beans you like so much. On this planet, they call the mixing of the two brown waters... a mocha. Please leave me be, Rokar. It's, uh... It's not Rokar, it's J'onn, Father. But I still have a little time before seeing the Legion off. But perhaps I could help you with the Ta'ar Ka'riq, continue the preservation of your memories. I haven't the energy today. I think it would be good for you. I have not the energy. Maybe if you could turn on the vinyl discs, that would be nice. Sure. Of course. music playing on record Imra Chameleon was the first Legionnaire to fall. Stricken by the blade. Six more quickly followed. So you put them in stasis to save their lives. It was Brainy's idea. Keep them on ice until we can find a cure. I was wondering why you hadn't woken them up to join the fight. We couldn't risk exposing your timeline to the sickness. Couldn't risk causing the very thing we were trying so hard to prevent. But we did prevent it. And with Pestilence defeated in this time, they were never infected. So their vitals are back to normal. It is imperative that Imra return to the future. We don't know that the Titan Alliance will have held given the change to the timeline. Every second we waste could bring us closer to intergalactic war. Well, with the Legion's help, we defeated two Worldkillers. I think we can handle Reign from here on out. Especially with my new cape tricks. chuckles Well, I guess it's back to the future then. Which I do know is a movie title. I just like saying it. Mmm. Yes, honestly, what time traveler doesn't? “Back... to the future.” Brainy When I first got here, I assessed you as a first-level intellect. Thank you. As reference, I'm a 12th. Oh, yes. Yes, you've mentioned that. But now that I've gotten to know you, I realize that you're actually more accurately categorized as a 1.42-level intellect. Wow. Thank you. Mmm. It is I who's expressing gratitude for all of your help with this gift. What's this, space dirt? Earth dirt. But it is from the 31st century. Are you serious? stammering This is future dirt? Yes. How did you... Did Mon-El tell you about my dirt collection? No, I ran a diagnostic of your personality, and calculated with a 98.7% certainty that you either collected dirt or New York Mets baseball cards. And judging by the last 783 uninterrupted Major League seasons, I figured dirt was more likely to hold its value. Shall we embrace? What are you doing? That's... Oh! We're gonna bro-hug. So, this way, and then you wanna... -Yeah. -I'll go... Uh... You... Yeah, that's good. Yeah. Uh... Imra The worst moment of my life was watching my sister die. But now, because of your help, I have faith that I'll see her again. Winn Hey, Alex. You gotta see what Brainy just got me. Space dirt ain't got nothing on this baby. Oh... The nerd-fest beckons. laughter Supergirl Mon-El's changed a lot. He's become a great man. And I'm certain you have a lot to do with that. Thanks, Kara. Hey, sighs I think it's time to buckle in. I'll, uh... I'll help Brainy with the preparations. Well, you would think that we would be experts at goodbyes now. chuckle It's no secret that I struggled when you got here. Yeah, you weren't the only one. But I can honestly say now, truthfully... I'm really happy I got to see you again. Witnessed the man you've become. It meant the world to me to be back here with you. And with everyone. To fight by your side. I'm really gonna miss your friendship. Kara, there's been an attack at Lena's penthouse. exhales Go. Winn Man, J'onn's gonna be sad he missed you. Yeah, tell him it's okay. I'll see him in a thousand years. chuckles Okay. Why would Reign go after Lena? Well, Lena did imprison Reign and then, you know, experimented on her for a little bit. But revenge isn't Reign's MO. -I agree. -Lena You're right. Reign wasn't looking for me. She was looking for Ruby. -Is she... -Reign won't find her. Ruby's safe, I promise. And are you okay? Fine. So, Reign is after Ruby and she started with Lena. Where else might she look? Sam's mother, Patricia, she's got a farm outside the city. Supergirl and I will go get Patricia to safety and then wait for Reign to attack. Anything you've discovered while studying Reign that you think we should add to our arsenal? Electricity. It was how I was able to wake Reign up and force her back down. Ooh, I can retrofit something. -Alex? -I need to get to Ruby. I told you, she's in a safe place. And the less people that know about that, the safer the place will be. I understand that, but she's probably afraid. Lena, please let me just get to her, just in case. Where Ruby is, Reign will never find her. It's not on any maps. You can't see it from space. Nobody knows about it, except for me and my brother. beeping Supergirl And how does Lex know about it? Lena Because it's his mansion. on door Patricia Arias, we need to talk to you. Let's go. Mrs. Arias? Francis Pierce, I told you that the next time I caught you in my house looking for pills, I was gonna put a hole through your thieving hand. cocks Supergirl. We're sorry if we startled you, Mrs. Arias. This is J'onn J'onzz from the FBI. We have reason to believe that Reign is on her way here. Which means this house isn't safe. We need to get you out of it. She's her, isn't she? My Sam is Reign. How do you know? I, uh... I never told her where she was from. I... tongue I just wanted her to be normal, and then when she was ten, she started doodling all over her books. It was like something inside her just needed to get out... and I punished her for it. I grounded her, and I tore up the pages. exhales So she drew it on the wall to spite me. When I saw the same mark all over the news, I knew. sighing Oh, Jesus. All I ever wanted to do was to protect her. That's all I ever wanted. When we bury things... And I should've known this, but... When we bury things, they come at you even harder. What Sam's become has nothing to do with the way she was raised. I was an awful mother. I kicked her out. sharply I've never even met my granddaughter. Uh... We need to... throat get you out of here before she comes. No, if she's coming here, I wanna be here when she does. I kicked her out when I should've helped her. I am not gonna turn away from her now. Queller exhales heavily Not much further, Agent Danvers. I'm fine, Mrs. Queller. Oh. Of course, you are. chuckles I mean, you're in much better shape than me. You don't have these knees I have to contend with. Do you know, it took me a week to get used to the distances in this place. The step count from wing to wing, 5,000. Slightly bigger than my townhouse. Well, I'm in a studio, so... And the creepy decor. Oh, this one. Worse than the Mona Lisa. Her eyes follow you everywhere. Not in a good way. But, you know, if you can overlook some of the furnishings and the fact that the owner was a serial killer. Luckily, we haven't found a body yet. And the amenities are really quite fantastic. Ruby doll, look who's come to pay you a visit. Aunt Alex. Hi. Oh, I'm so glad you're okay. Is my mom with you? No. She's still sick. What's wrong with her? She won't tell me, and Lena won't tell me. Do you know? No, I don't. I haven't heard from her in days, and on the news, there are stories about the Pestilence outbreak. Is that what this is? Was my mom infected? No, Ruby. No. I'm 12 years old, Alex. I can handle anything. Just tell me what it is. I would if I knew. But I don't. Now, why don't you take me on a tour of this mausoleum? I heard there is an indoor pool? J'onzz Everything is set. Patricia's in the safe room. She said we can grab anything out of the fridge if we want. She said there's pudding. -No thanks. -chuckle Mon-El and everyone missed you this morning. Uh, yeah, I'm sorry about that. I was, um, dealing with my father. Since the incident at the DEO, he has become increasingly depressed. Irritable, if I push him. Can Alex prescribe something? I'm giving him Martian medicine, which helps. But the reality is, with the psychic dampener on, there isn't really much he can do. Yeah, I know I needed to protect him, protect all of us, but... I still wish there was some way I could make him feel useful. There are moments when he doesn't seem to remember who I am. Thinks I'm someone from his past. I'm sorry, J'onn. It's funny how his past memories are so clear to him, yet his present thoughts are so chaotic. Hey. rustling Pestilence. How? Patricia. rumbling Are you home? cracks Ruby? Sweetheart, it's Mommy. I know you're scared. But I've come back for you. Did you miss me? So much. shrieking groaning groaning Patricia Sam! heavily Patricia Sam, I know you're in there. I know my daughter's in there. And I need her to understand, you are not this monster. You are kind and good. You are everything that I wasn't. You're not this. Honey, if you're listening, if you can hear me, I need you to rise up! Not for me. Not for me, Sam. This is for Ruby. For your daughter. What did you do for your daughter? -squelches -groans No! I love you, Sam. I forgive you. yells grunting She's dying. J'onzz Reign's has all the Worldkiller's powers. Let's get her out of here. We gotta go. sighing Brainy Oh, yes. This view is beautiful. How long till we reach the disruption? Five hours, 22 minutes, 16 seconds. Oh. That's a shame. What's a shame? I was calculating the odds of Supergirl and DEO defeating Reign now that her power has tripled. Tripled? It appears she's absorbed the powers of Pestilence and Purity. Wait, how do you know this? I bugged the DEO... In the dirt I gave Winn. And he thinks he's a 1.42-level intellect. Why would you bug them? I grew quite fond of Supergirl and her compatriots. I wanted to keep tabs. Tell me the odds. On their own, they have a 51% chance of success. But ironically, if only one Legionnaire had stayed behind, their success rate jumps to 88.8%. Technically, the odds are in their favor. Wait, but if Reign absorbed Pestilence's powers, then she could still become the Blight. Negative. I checked the vitals of our sleeping Legionnaires. No Blight. That's a certainty. The only certainty. We have to help them. Supergirl's fight is not our fight. Besides, we have to get Imra home. Supergirl is stronger than any Legionnaire. I have faith in her. So do I. I'm going to check the stasis chambers for re-entry into our time. groans weakly Supergirl Patricia. Patricia? Hey. Stay with us. When you see Sam, you'll tell her that I'm sorry. That I should have held her close. And tell Ruby... Tell her that her grandmother loved her. crying Promise me. I promise. flatlining exhales James. What is it? Patricia Arias is dead. And Reign killed her. exhales heavily And she absorbed Purity and Pestilence's powers, so she's now more dangerous than ever. Lena, you are going to have to tell Supergirl that you know how to make Kryptonite. Oh, no, no. chuckles James, you know I can't do that. Lena, you have to. Okay, Reign is out there killing innocent people, and you are the only one with the means to stop her. You know what happened when I told Supergirl I had Kryptonite. Years of goodwill vanished in an instant. -I became the enemy. -That's not true. You're not being realistic, James, okay? We both know that Supergirl sees Kryptonite as a personal assault. She sees it as a hostile attack on her very nature, and she will do everything in her power to stop me from making it, even if I'm using it for good. I just, I can't... I just can't allow that to happen. You're right. Supergirl has seen Kryptonite in a certain way, but that's only because your brother tried to use it to kill Superman. But this is different. The world's biggest enemy happens to have the same weakness as Supergirl. So if you come to her as an ally, with this, to try to help her catch Reign, believe me, she will be grateful. heavily That's horrible. Um... Yeah. No, no, thanks for calling. sighs What's wrong? Who needs your help, my mom? Uh, no. No, no one. Hey, why don't we go watch a movie? Mrs. Queller told me that they have Young Frankenstein, which just so happens to be one of my all-time favorite movies. Stop lying to me! Ruby, I'm not lying, okay? That call wasn't even about your mom. She's fine. So, let's watch a movie. Right, I'm gonna go talk to Mrs. Queller, and she'll hook us up with popcorn and ice-cold soda, and Gene Wilder. I mean, come on, this is gonna be amazing. You just hang tight. I'll be right back. alarms blaring wailing You should be resting. exhales I need to be on my feet. Lying down is just so boring. sighs chatter I told Patricia I'd give a message to Sam, but... I don't know if I'm ever gonna see Sam again. Even with everything I've learned from Mon-El, Reign has me outmatched on every level. J'onn, how am I gonna fight her? Usually, your secret weapon is your heart, Supergirl. But I didn't see even a glimpse of humanity left in Reign that you could reason with. scoffs White Martians are as soulless as Reign. When you battled them, were you ever able to get through to them? Besides M'gann, no. But I just used my skills as a warrior, like you. But there was one amongst us who thought they could reason with them. And he did. He got them to spare his life. Father? Ursula, you should not have come. When I told Kemler I didn't agree with his position on the Eradicator project, I wasn't looking to be persuaded. Father, this is not Ursula. This is Kara, my friend. Of course, you are. We came because we could use your help. I'm of no help to any being. Please leave me be. -Father, I just need to-- -I said no, J'onn! Dad, look, I know you cannot journey through your mind like you once did, I know that. But your memories are still intact. None of it has been lost since you've been doing the Ta'ar Ka'riq. You just need help to access it. I can do nothing for you. I've had enough failure. Supergirl Um... J'onn told me that when the Greens chose to fight the Whites, you pleaded with those in charge to have open talks, is that right? Everyone else just saw their aggression, but you saw something you could reason with. What was it? I don't remember. Father. Do not play tricks on me. J'onzz Just look at me in this form, Father. Like you did when you saw Ursula. You remembered exactly your past conversation. Now, look at me, and tell me why you think you can get through to me. Get through to you? scoffs You're as stubborn and righteous as Phobos. I can't persuade you of anything you don't already believe in. Whites kept you alive, why? Because I knew that the sacred scrolls were important to them. And inside my mind, I held all the knowledge and secrets of those scrolls. And if they killed you, that knowledge would be lost to them forever. You abandoned your own beliefs and appealed to theirs. To their code. And Reign has been pretty clear about her code of justice. Father, you might just have saved us today. chuckles I have? You have. J'onzz and Supergirl chuckling We're approaching the disruption. Mon-El? You need to go back. What? No. No, despite Brainy's odds, I'm sure they'll find a way to defeat Reign. I'm going with you to the future. We're near there. You're saying that because you think it's what you need to do for me, out of duty. But this time needs you, Mon-El. You need to help them. And you need to go back so you can figure out what's been weighing on your heart. I'm with you, Imra. I risked our lives and our marriage to stop Pestilence. I still believe it was worth it. I hoped that once we left, you'd put your feelings for Kara behind you. I swear I never... You've done nothing wrong. You've tried to bury your feelings. You behaved honorably. You must know that I would never do anything to dishonor you. I know. But I need a man, a partner... Who will choose me with a full heart. Go back. Help her fight Reign. If you stay, then that's your destiny. If you return, I'll know you have no doubts. -Lena. -Supergirl. I have something for you. But don't be alarmed, it's in a lead-lined case. Is that Kryptonite? -To help you fight Reign. -sighs Oh, you have gall, lying to my face. You know... I did not lie. This isn't Lex's, it's mine. I figured out how to make it, and I did. And I supercharged it just for Reign. You what? You are going to turn over the formula to Alex. You are going to take any Kryptonian elements from your lab and bring them to the DEO, and you are never going to make Kryptonite ever again. You know, I knew this is how you'd react. But James Olsen convinced me that we were on the same side. He thought you'd actually be grateful. You think I should be grateful that you learned how to make the one substance on this planet that can kill me? Thousands of things can kill me, Supergirl. And everyone else on this planet. Fire. But we don't go around banning bonfires or candles. Cars kill people every day, and yet we still have the courage to get in every morning and drive ourselves to work. There is one element on the planet that kills a Kryptonian, and you can't tolerate its existence. -No. -You really do have a god complex. Do you know what it's like to walk into a room and your skin feel like it's going to be seared off your bones? Or like nails are running through your blood? That's what Kryptonite feels like. I don't know, it sounds like exactly what you need to subdue Reign. I need to be the only person in control of Kryptonite on this planet. Even if I did trust you, even if we were on the same side, this substance is so lethal to me that I can't risk encountering it by mistake. Trust is hard for me, too, Supergirl, but since we seem to need each other, we're just gonna have to figure it out. phone beeps and Ruby Hi, you've reached he voicemail of Sam and Ruby. We can't get to the phone, so leave us a message. Mom, please pick up. I need to see you. Where are you? I just wanna talk to you. Please pick up or come get me. I need to see you. Please pick up. grunts blaring -What is that? -That's Reign. Get downstairs now. Go. It's Reign. She's at Lex's mansion. grunts Which means she knows Ruby's there. With Alex. You can't go. You're still injured. But I can use Lena's Kryptonite. There's no one else. Actually, there is. Mon-El. -The future-- -The future's fine. Brainy and Imra are still on the way. Then why did you-- To help you with your fight against Reign. exhales blaring whimpers running All right, come on. I want you to go hide back over there. And keep your eyes closed. whirring heavily clang clicking shrieking panting Supergirl Reign. Supergirl! grunting trilling groaning I can't get a good shot. exhales I got this, Supergirl. Mom? Mom? -No! -Ruby, go. Go, go. Go, get down, down. Supergirl No, you can't. You would stop me? I don't have to. You have a code, a purpose. You fight against evil and you dispense justice. You're here to make a better world, one without sin in it. But this girl has not sinned. You can't kill her. You won't. sharply cocking, whirring groaning sighs -It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. -crying beeps I owe you an apology, for being so hard on you. Without your Kryptonite, we wouldn't have stopped her. You just have to understand when it's Kryptonite, to me that's more than a gun or any of the other dangers you were talking about. It's personal. It's personal to me, too. It was a way to help my friend. I do trust you, Lena. Good. beeps If you'll both excuse me, I'm gonna go work on a cure. Why'd you come back? Uh... chuckles Well, it seems that Brainy might have put a nanny cam in Winn's dirt. That's upsetting. So Brainy ran some calculations, and mathematically, the odds of you beating Reign in her new form exponentially increased if one member of the Legion comes back to help. As always, I am thankful for Brainy's calculations. But you didn't even need me. Beating Reign using her ethical code against her? -It's ingenious. -I have M'yrnn to thank for that. And we couldn't have contained her without you, so... Hopefully, we can keep her here until we turn her back to Sam. Well, I'm not leaving until the mission's complete. And I think we should train. Yeah, okay. But, uh, later, all right? I'm gonna go talk to Ruby. I promised her grandmother I would tell her something. Sure. I have discovered the most incredible thing today. Did you know, if you grind the coffee beans with the cocoa beans, you get the most delectable mixture? It makes the flavor sensors of my mouth smile. chuckles It's called a mocha, Father. “Mocha.” Hmm. I would've thought, “Choco-coffee.” “Choco-coffee.” You know, that does kind of have a ring to it. It's so good to see you up and around, Father. You should know that we were able to catch Reign, thanks to your advice about the White Martians. I have no recollection of what you're talking about. Well, all you need to know is that you helped. J'onn. Did you know, if you grind the coffee beans with the cocoa beans, you get the most delectable mixture? I did not know that, no. I'd like to try it. -Thank you. -chuckles That was her. I saw her face. It looks like her, I know. I know. But I promise you, that's not your mom. Why should I believe you? You promised she was gonna be okay. You're right. I didn't tell you the truth. I was hiding it to try and protect you, and I... I see now that that was wrong. I give you my word that I will do everything within my power to keep you safe. And from here on out, I will always be honest with you. Is that okay? bell dings exhales -Lena Could you hold the door, please? -Got it. Ooh. -Lena. -Kara. -You are a sight for sore eyes. -Hi. I've been missing you for weeks. I'm so sorry I haven't been in touch. It's just... Oh, don't apologize about anything. What are you doing here? -Ah, visiting Ruby. -Oh. I didn't know what to bring, so I brought ice cream. chuckles That's a lot of ice cream. Did you hear what happened? Yeah. Yeah, I did. What an awful day for her. Yeah, that's an understatement. clicks tongue Alex tells me that you're helping Supergirl fight Reign. I'm sure she's so grateful for your help. Well... Frankly, I am only working with Supergirl to save Sam because I have no other choice. What do you mean? Well, it's that old adage. “Never meet your idols, it'll only lead to disappointment”? Oh, yes. Supergirl's not all truth and justice like she pretends to be. You know, she had James break into L-Corp and search my private vault? I'm sure she had a really good reason. Of course, James didn't do it. -Really? -Well, no. We've been dating each other for months. He knows me, and he trusts me, and I trust him. Supergirl went behind my back, and used my personal relationships against me. That's something my mother would do. She crossed a line. I can never trust her again. I didn't know what flavor Ruby likes, so I bought every flavor. chuckle I hope you brought your appetite. Oh, you know me. man Tanya, please stop. woman We wanna help you, we promise. man In the name of Coville, please bring us back the journal. woman Tanya!